Adrien en medio
by Unic00rnio
Summary: El nuevo novio de Marinette acaba de mudarse al departamento que ella comparte con Adrien. Desde el inicio el chico se lleva mal con el mejor amigo de su novia. La gente se pregunta ¿Por qué? La verdad es que él descubrió el amor secreto entre esa extraña pareja de mejores amigos. Publicado en cross con Wattpad.
1. Parte 1

—¡Te encantará el departamento, baby! Está en una zona muy estratégica del centro de París, te juro que llegó súper bien al trabajo. — Marinette se entusiasmó hablándole a su querido novio.

El chico estaba entusiasmado también, al ver a su novia así, se le contagió la emoción de ella.

—Me alegro tanto de que por fín viviremos juntos, vida mía, no sabes cuánto he soñado eso...— admitió él, sonriendo amorosamente a su novia.

Instintivamente colocó una mano en la cadera de la mujer, de manera sugerente. La chica simplemente lo observó con entendimiento.

—Mi amor ¿qué te parece si nos vamos nos divertimos un rato? — ella sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa que casi hizo que las piernas de él flaquearan.

—Entonces ¿me dejarás hacerte el amor en nuestro departamento?— preguntó él, muy orgulloso en especial por la palabra "nuestro"

Ante la oración dicha por el chico, una expresión muy extraña cruzó el rostro de la chica, tanto que casi él se asustó. Ella bajó la vista, encontrando algo interesante al parecer que mirar en el piso. La chica jugueteó con una pulsera muy desgastada que tenía en el brazo. Ella lo miró con seriedad inusual le dijo suavemente:

—Recordé que hoy no puedo,eh... Lo siento mucho amor, hoy tendré que ir sola, pero te juro que mañana ya estaremos allí— la chica hizo una pausa, haciendo un gesto más de nervios y parece que derrepente su mente de iluminó y ella recordó lo que le iba a decir a su novio. —Está algo desordenado, nada más es eso, ¡le falta una pasadita!— extrañamente la chica parecía aliviada de haber terminado la oración con esas palabras, como si casi hubiera revelado algo que no quería.

Salir con Marinette realmente era muy genial para Derek, pero había veces en las que ella era demasiado distante, tanto así que él se sentía algo intimidado. No es como si su prometida le ocultara algo, ¿o sí?

Ciertamente el castaño sospechaba seriamente de que su novia tenía una historia turbulenta del pasado.

Es que Marinette era tan perfecta, tan dulce, paciente, sin mencionar hermosa, era como una diosa para él.

El chico se sintió sorprendido de que nadie haya tomado ya a esa bella señorita; su novia le había comentado que simplemente ninguno le había interesado lo suficiente como para querer iniciar algo con ellos.

Bueno, hasta que lo conoció a él; Derek Sokolov. Ella admitió que él era especial que la comprendía como ninguna de sus citas lo había hecho.

Él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, después de todo; no cualquier conquistaba el corazón de una diseñadora de fama mundial.

Él jamás imaginó que ella realmente le daría una oportunidad; después de todo él era " sólo un modelo extranjero" poco conocido aún.

Aunque eso fué antes de conocer a Marinette; él la conoció en un desfile de Rusia, se enamoró de ella a primera vista; era joven, atractiva con mucho dinero. Ella rompía muchos estereotipos que algunas personas tienen sobre las mujeres. "De que no son capaces, que son tontas, que necesitan a un hombre"

Pues Marinette fué la prueba viviente de la había mucha gente diferente.

Incluyendo chicas valerosas que cambian el mundo día a día.

El viajó desde Rusia hasta París, Francia, sólo para encontrar a esa increíble mujer, él sólo probó su suerte, y ganó la lotería de aquella hermosa mujer. Ella su puerta segura al éxito.

Él pensó que todo sería tan sencillo como el día que decidió hacerla su novia; pero todo este castillo se derrumbaría cuando ambos decidieran mudarse juntos.


	2. Parte 2

Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba a Adrien, que estaba leyendo en su diván mientras ella trabajaba en un diseño de falda en el escritorio. Su vista comenzaba a desdibujarse al mirar las pequeñas costuras durante tanto tiempo. Con un gemido se levantó de la silla, estirando los brazos y el cuello mientras lo hacía. Luego se acercó al diván y se acostó, levantando los brazos de Adrien para poder poner su cabeza sobre su pecho. Ajustó sus piernas y descansó su brazo sobre su pecho, pero no levantó la vista de su libro. Ella suspiró de satisfacción mientras se acurrucaba.

-¿Cuándo vendrá?- eso fué lo único que él murmuró, sin levantar la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Ella estaba algo inquieta, pero suspiró; sabiendo que ya no podía dejar correr más el tema entre ambos.

Pero no quería que su rubio favorito la castigara con el silencio que a veces parece interminable entre ambos.

-Vendrá el lunes... - murmuró ella; cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver la reacción de su contraparte.

No hubo ningún sonido en el aire, nisiquiera el sonido de las páginas del libro moviéndose.

Notó que el cuerpo del rubio se tensó totalmente.

-Adrien... Yo tampoco pensé que sería tan pronto la mudanza... Sabes que puedes quedarte, jamás dejaría que él se quedara en tu lugar, por favor... - la chica sonaba tan apenada, de hecho su rostro se puso algo rojo, por lo que parecía estar al borde del llanto.

El rubio se recompuso de la seriedad, colocó el libro que estaba leyendo en una mesita ratona no dudó en abrazar amorosamente a la chica; se notaba muy arrepentido de haberle mostrado aquella actitud a su amada amiga...

-Mari... no quise tratarte con esa frialdad, creéme... Pasa que me duele, eres lo único que me queda en la vida- el hizo alusión a la caída de su padre; que resultó ser Hawk Moth, la asistente de su padre también fué arrestada, él quedó desamparado, sólo con la compañía de su compañera mejor amiga, Ladybug. - si yo te perdiera...- él no pudo acabar su frase, porque unos labios se clavaron a los suyos, interrumpiendo así cualquier palabra que él iba a decir a continuación.

La azabache lo acariciaba dulcemente, con un cariño casi maternal; pero sus labios en los labios del rubio decían algo más.

Él al instante no dudó en corresponder a los dulces besos de ella. Ambos sentían como si el cielo hubiera bajado allí mismo.

Luces invisibles volaban a su alrededor.

Pero ambos sabían que estaba mal;

se separaron bruscamente. Aunque ambos tenían ganas de besarse, pero siempre era lo mismo.

Cada vez que eran sólo ellos dos entre esas cuatro paredes... Pasaban cosas extrañas entre ambos, cosas que la gente consideraría inapropiado.

Los chicos se estaban mirando fijamente, pero el sonido de un teléfono celular los alertó a ambos.

Marinette se dió cuenta de que era su celular su novio era el que llamaba, Adrien también notó el nombre del chico en la pantalla se rascó la nuca,nervioso.

Ella lo miró, avergonzada; pero hizo un claro gesto de un dedo sobre sus rojos labios; dando a entender que sería un secreto entre los dos, como siempre.

Ella hizo un gesto de que iba irse a hablar en su habitación, él suspiró cuando ella se levantó de su regazo y se marchó, alejándose de nuevo de una oportunidad para ellos dos.

Para Adrien siempre era lo mismo;

Marinette se acercaba a él; lo abrazaba e inmediatamente terminaba en algo más, un beso, a veces uno pequeño, otras veces con desenfreno. Lo ilusionaba de nuevo: su teléfono celular sonaba la chica corría a hablar con "su novio"

Pensar que pudo haberla tenido sin restricciones, pero fué un tonto en el pasado ya no podía cambiarlo ni aunque quisiera. Pero él haría lo que fuera para mantenerla en su vida, porque no mintió al decir que era la única que le quedaba; él la apreciaba como a nadie.


	3. Parte 3

Era un departamento bastante grande; de hecho era un penhouse, algo que sólo se hubiera permitido pagar una persona con grandes ingresos como lo era Marinette.

Las paredes del lugar eran de un color pastel que le daban un toque alegre familiar, pero a la vez sofisticado.

Los muebles eran al puro estilo parisino antiguo, un detalle que le gustaba muchísimo a su novia Marinette.

Tenía más de 5 dormitorios; que eran espaciosos, él supo que su novia dormía en uno de ellos; pero nunca supo por qué tenía tantas habitaciones. ¿A quién traía Marinette? Ella mencionó alguna vez la palabra "inquilino" él no puede recordarlo. Porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en los millones que debe tener ella.

La cocina estaba ordenada muy bien organizada, de hecho hasta tenían un horno industrial, esto no le extrañó al joven, porque su chica amaba cocinar se notaba la dedicación a su cocina.

El departamento también tenía un cuarto lleno de objetos gamers, ¡cientos de videojuegos! También consolas de alta gama, era simplemente sabroso verlo.

Había un teclado gamer con luces neón verde, de hecho había también pósters de ánimes. ¿Su novia era una otaku de clóset?

Mecha strike 8.

¡Ese era el videojuego favorito de su novia! Obvio que lo tendría.

Ahora debía salir de esa gloriosa habitación para conocer las otras.

Al salir al pasillo, notó por primera vez el aroma de un perfume, un perfume de hombre.

—¿Ese es Million de Paco Rabanne?— murmuró él castaño al reconocer la marca de aquel perfume, después de todo era el favorito de muchos de sus socios.

Pero a él le extrañó mucho que su novia tuviera un perfume masculino.

Él no quiso sacar conclusiones precipitadas, quizás ella estaba probando los perfumes que deben usar sus modelos, sí, quizás eso.

—Yep, ¡es mi marca favorita!— exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, la voz inconfundible de un hombre.

Derek giró, casi en estado de shock para enfrentar a su inesperado invitado. Allí, estaba un hombre rubio, con el torso desnudo. El hombre se le hacía algo familiar.

—¿Eres un modelo? Por qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Dónde vive mi novia!— el castaño estaba muy exaltado e incluso algo molesto.

¿Qué hacía un hombre en el departamento de su novia?

¿Por qué estaba sin camisa?

Él necesitaba explicaciones las necesitaba ahora.

El rubio no parecía sorprendido de su reacción, incluso tenía cierta ¿burla? en su expresión, como si toda la situación lo estuviese divirtiendo de sobremanera.

El castaño lo apuntó con el dedo anular, molesto.

—¡Tú! habla ahora, antes de que llame a la policía, ¡degenerado!— su voz estaba llena de nervios, que casi se echaba espuma de su boca.

Derek ya iba a quitar su celular para cumplir la amenaza; pero una voz interrumpió su discusión con el desconocido.

—Derek, ¡veo que ya conociste a Adrien! Adrien, él es Derek, ahora vivirá con nosotros— la dulce voz de Marinette parecía totalmente relajada dulce, como si no hubiera un incómodo aura en el ambiente.

Los ojos de Derek eran como cuchillas si las miradas mataran, Adrien estaría ya tres metros bajo tierra.

—Un gusto Derek, ¡Mari me ha hablado mucho sobre tí!— él sonaba emocionado, pero el castaño notó rápidamente que era una amabilidad falsa; ya desde ahí pudo notar que algo se traía ese hombre con su novia.

El que estaba sin camisa le pasó la mano, con la intención de estrechársela al castaño.

La única respuesta del novio de la azabache fué un gruñido, antes de que este agarrara posesivamente una mano de la chica en cuestión:

—Mari ¿podemos hablar?— él le regaló su sonrisa más forzada sin esperar respuesta la arrastró a otra habitación.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente al rubio, mientras su novio la arrastraba literalmente.

Adrien sólo pudo verlos irse, mientras una expresión ilegible cruzaba su rostro.

En la otra habitación, un castaño de ojos verdes miraba a una azabache de ojos azules, con mucha seriedad.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que él viviría con nosotros?— la voz de él sonaba antinaturalmente fría como el hielo.

—¡Sí te conté! No es mi culpa que tú no me prestes atención. Yo te lo dije, varias veces, no sé dónde tienes la cabeza. — ella lo regañó, empleando el mismo tono que él usó anteriormente.

Él tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Realmente su novia tenía razón.

—Es verdad amor...Pero¿ él no puede irse?— Derek se cruzó de brazos. — Es que... Me molesta un poco, quiero decir... No es que no confíe en tí, pero...— antes de que él pudiera terminar su frase, ella lo interrumpió.

—Él no puede irse, ¿no lo entiendes? No tiene familia, yo LO AMO, no de la manera que crees, yo lo adopté como mío, ¿no te das cuenta?— Marinette se perdió, recordando los ojos brillantes de Adrien, de hecho los ojos de Derek eran muy parecidos a los de Adrien.

Por un momento, ella imaginó que Adrien estaba en el lugar de Derek. No era algo difícil.

Cerró sus ojos unió sus labios a los de él.

Imaginando que los labios que estaba besando eran los de Adrien no los de él; ella había hecho eso durante mucho tiempo. Imaginaba que los dedos de alguien más eran lo de Adrien, imaginaba que los besos de Derek eran los de Adrien...

No supo por qué, pero siempre al estar en cualquier relación le llegaba la memoria de Adrien.

había algo en su interior que hacía que cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio,perdiera el control.

Las mariposas sólo las sentía al besar al rubio, sólo anhelaba el tacto del rubio.

sin darse cuenta; ella solita agregaba más personas a la ecuación, anhelando a una persona.

Pero ella en el fondo sabía que el dolor de aceptar que Adrien había escogido a Kagami en el pasado, la afectó para siempre.

¿Por qué sus heridas no sanaban?


	4. Parte 4

En la habitación oscura; Marinette sabía exactamente qué sucedió.

De nuevo se había imaginado vívidamente cosas inapropiadas con su chaton.¡Es que ella lo ama!

Y cada mañana se convencía a sí misma de que era una cariño fraternal, incluso maternal.

Porque el pobre rubio quedó desamparado a temprana edad, restringido de afecto.

Ella le brindó todo tipo de cariño...

Pero a veces pasaba lo platónico, quiero decir, un roce de labios no es nada, pero había veces en las que se devoraban la boca.

A veces se acariciaban de manera lasciva... A veces se besaban sin ropa.

Pero se suponía que eso estaba mal,

porque Marinette quería algo serio con Derek, algo de verdad, sin embargo... Cuando sus sentimientos se destapaban, ella iba corriendo de nuevo a Adrien. Él siempre la recibía.

Ahora estaba acostada al lado de su novio, él estaba totalmente dormido, por suerte pudieron reconciliarse, pero Marinette no se reconciliaba consigo misma.

Ella pesaba continuamente:

-¿Esto que estoy haciendo está mal?¿Por qué lo hago?- ni ella misma entendía su necesidad de estar en la cama de alguien más.

siempre de la misma persona.

Ella se levantó, con cuidado de no despertar a su novio.

El roncó un poco, pero no se despertó.

Marinette suspiró aliviada.

Tapó mejor al castaño y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, abriendo suavemente la puerta, con un leve chirrido que no la preocupó, porque su novio era igual que ella; dormía como una roca.

Finalmente estaba en el pasillo, cerró suavemente la puerta.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación favorita.

Ella lo abrió suavemente; justo como ella pensó, ahí estaba su rubio favorito, jugando videojuegos a pesar de ser las 3 AM.

La habitación estaba oscura las únicas luces que se podían ver eran de la gran tv plana.

Ella se acercó a él, el chico tenía puestos unos auriculares, por lo que nisiquiera notó su presencia, además estaba muy concentrado en su partida.

-Chaton...-ella murmuró dulcemente, mientras levantaba un lado de sus grandes auriculares con orejas de gato.

Él por poco no se cae del asiento de la impresión; le da un puchero que enternece a la chica profundamente.

Ella le sonríe dulcemente el se cruza de brazos, mientras aún sentado, deja sus auriculares en la mesa.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas.- ella le acarició suavemente el hombro, mientras sus miradas se encontraban, los rostros de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros.

En sus ojos se podía ver que él quería, pero una contradicción surgió en su expresión se alejó suavemente.

Se levantó, alejando suavemente la mano de la chica de sus hombros.

-Ya hay que dormir. - dijo secamente, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos celestes que ella se carga.

Porque sabe bien que si la ve, volverá a caer. él no puede hacer eso, por respeto al novio de la chica que estaba durmiendo en el otro pasillo, por respeto a sí mismo.

Derrepente, la chica con ayuda de una de sus manos, tomó suavemente el rostro del chico, poniéndose de puntitas para encontrar sus labios con los de él.

Él quería apartarse, de verdad quería.

Pero su corazón acelerado no se lo permitió. se dió cuenta de que esta podría ser la última vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos, porque con el novio de su amada a metros, era casi imposible, además ese hombre sólo durmió temprano debido al agotamiento de la mudanza.

Él lo sabía, quizás esta sería la despedida.

Así que dejó que la pasión ardiente de sus labios con los de él lo consumiera.

Basta decir que no durmieron mucho aquella noche.


	5. Epílogo

Basta decir que esa no fué la última vez para Adrien Marinette, de hecho esa noche empezó un trato entre ellos.

Simplemente Marinette no quiso ser maleducada con Derek, porque literal recién había venido a vivir con ellos, así que planearon que por ahora serían amantes.

—Ring—sonaba un teléfono.

—Mmh, ¡no puede ser!— a Marinette le costaba mucho hablar del placer, es que justamente su "novio" la tenía que llamar cuando estaba en medio del acto con Adrien.

El rubio, que estaba bajo de ella, no dudó en besarla dulcemente en los labios, para tranquilizarla.

Además porque una extraña emoción le recorría al saber que ella hablaría con Derek por celular, después de haber compartido besos acalorados con él.

El rubio se lamió los labios de anticipación.

Además la escena de sus sueños estaba frente a él.

Su Lady, sentada sobre él, con su miembro incrustado dentro de ella, hablando por teléfono con ese tipo que creyó que podía arrebatarla de él.

Él se movía ansiosamente, haciendo que su polla creara un vaivén que los dejó a los dos sin aliento. El podía ver que la baba escurría de la boca de su pelinegra, mientras intentaba dar una conversación coherente.

—Meg...¡sí!es decir, ajammmmt, mmm, sí... ¡amor!te llamo luego es que... Tengo visitas...sí, aham, entiendo... Okkk, byee...ahh. — el último gemido, que fué más fuerte, lo dió ya cuando él cortó la llamada.

Ella intentó su mejor mirada furiosa hacia su amado, pero le era imposible, no cuando lo tenía a él dentro de ella, no cuando podía apreciar su bello cuerpo bien formado, no cuando sólo podía babear del placer.

Siguió montándolo, ambos con una pasión desenfrenada que no sería desapercibido para nadie.

Hasta que finalmente pararon, cuando él se corrió dentro del condón. Ambos se apartaron, aún sentados frente al otro en la cama, con las manos unidas.

—Creo que tendré que decirle que saldré muy tarde del trabajo, porque no creo que este calor se nos pase rápido— admitió avergonzada.

Él pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Sí, además no sé si pueda seguir fingiendo que eres sólo una amiga— él murmuró, pero eso sólo pareció encender un interruptor en ella, porque una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro.

—Oh, sólo una amiga, lo recuerdo, era tu frase favorita de la secundaria— bromeó ella, antes de soltar una risotada pero real.

Él se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—Siempre he sido un tonto— admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Esas palabras no parecieron intimidar a Marinette, al contrario, porque ella se acercó colocó una de sus manos en las mejillas de su rubio favorito.

—Sí, pero eres mí tonto eso es lo único que me importa...— susurró ella, sólo para que él escuchara, a lo que el chico respondió con una sonrisa.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, con la intención de besarla, ella lo encontró a medio camino con emoción, compartieron un vasto dulce beso.

Este sería sólo el comienzo de una etapa difícil, una prueba más para estar juntos, pero ellos sabían que ya nada los superaría.

Después de unos meses...

Finalmente hablaron los problemas del pasado Marinette admitió que cuando Adrien escogió en el pasado a Kagami sobre ella... Le afectó mucho muy mal.

Aparte que cuando eso Marinette sólo tenía 14 ya tenía la responsabilidad del mundo en sus manos.

Ella se vió obligada a cambiar a crecer apresuradamente.

Por eso le dolió tanto, lo enterró en su interior,creyendo que el miedo se desvanecería, pero fué diferente, le impidó avanzar.

Era por eso que siempre ella se rehusaba a tener algo con Adrien.

Es por eso que ella negaba lo obvio, que era que siempre amó a Adrien quizás siempre sería así.

Los dos consultaron a terapeutas e incluso terapia de parejas finalmente su relación pudo ser más sana.


End file.
